


Fantasy Hogwarts

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Promptober, Hogwarts, M/M, Promptober, Promptober 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Two high school students meet and fall in love playing a massive multiplayer online game. Are they doomed to stay separated by a computer screen for all time?





	Fantasy Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST HIGH SCHOOL AU YAASSS! I know nothing about video games so this was hard for me. Please leave me some love! (Or if you hated it, that works too. I've been in retail; you can't hurt my feelings... Those were removed years ago.)

“Go ahead, Winchester. Underestimate me.”

 

“You know, for a Hufflepuff, you sure do sound like a Slytherin. You sure the sorting hat wasn’t drunk when he sorted you?”

 

“We were sorted on the same day, assbutt.”

 

High schoolers Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester grew close by playing Fantasy Hogwarts, a multiplayer online game that sounded more redundant than it was. Like a fantasy sports game, they chose their ideal team members (or in this case, classmates) but each house was mixed with people from all over the world. On the latest software update, the developers included the ability to talk to each other via microphone.

 

Texting on the in-game chat was how they first started flirting. Back and forth, they’d rile each other up and leave the text wall pelted with house-specific insults, only to come back for more. In between jokes, they’d talk about more serious matters, all the while wondering what each other’s voices sounded like.

 

Castiel’s voice sounded infinitely more sexy than Dean could’ve ever dreamed. He could recite the alphabet and it’d be the most fascinating thing he’d ever heard. Thankfully, Cas opted instead for friendly banter and the occasional compliment on Dean’s newest wardrobe addition, which coins and gems bought along the way.

 

“Your voice sounds like a cello and asphalt had a love child,” Dean chuckled into his headset, steering his character towards the cauldron at the front of the classroom.

 

“Run out of ways to insult the entirety of Hufflepuff House?” Cas tried to pull the conversation back, not able to stop the smile in his voice.

 

“I’ll never stop doing that,” Dean retorted. “I just know I can get you all hot and bothered by saying nice stuff. And being able to talk for real helps even more.”

 

“I’m almost 99% sure I don’t really sound like what comes out of a microphone.”

 

“Tell me about it. I hate hearing myself talk!”

 

Castiel walked his player character into a classroom full of canon-compliant characters and sat at his desk. He had the Transfiguration dream team. There was no way Dean’s class  was going to win.

 

Dean was right, though. Cas had the hots for him and he knew how to exploit it.

 

“For a Gryffindor, you’ve got the creativity and logic to be in Ravenclaw, Winchester.”

 

“You sweet talking me now, Novak?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Dean’s cheeks burned at the gravelly texture of Castiel’s voice. It rumbled through the mic like an earthquake, igniting every bone in his body and lighting a warmth in his center. He sat his character at his desk and waited for the professor to begin class. Cas and his fantasy squad were going down.

 

“How’s your little sister adjusting to high school?”

 

“As can be expected,” Cas sighed.

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

At the end of the countdown, Cas and the other students began viciously transfiguring books, toggling between the spell and their wands. Hester’s adjustment to high school life had been a sensitive subject, but it was nice having a “stranger” to confide in. However, somewhere along the way they found they wanted more than that. Such a shame all that connected them was a video game.

 

“Dean,” Castiel swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. “I wish we could meet in real life.”

 

“Damn straight!” Dean agreed, his own class in an efficient groove of wand waving and spell casting. Although they had created avatars based on themselves, it was impossible to know what the other looked like, but it didn’t stop Dean from trying. At this point, he was past caring, especially with a voice like that. “Meanwhile I’m over here in the middle of Kansas, no chance of being able to give you a hard time and see your reaction!”

 

Cas’ hands fumbled for a split second, throwing off his rhythm and costing him precious time in the Transfiguration level. He meant to reply. His mouth was open. Why hadn’t he spoken yet?

 

“Uh, Cas?” Dean asked, noting the silence. “You can laugh, you know. I am literally in the middle of Kansas.”

 

“So am I,” he cracked, and the realization hit him: They had never actually discussed their locations. Mostly for safety, at the beginning. But now that they were friends -- no, more than best friends, even… they shared a profound bond unlike any other -- the subject had somehow escaped them.

 

Dean nearly dropped his controller. “Dude,” he spat. “What school do you go to?”

 

“Lawrence High,” Cas replied, double checking to make sure he was really speaking this time.

 

The round was over, but Dean had long since lost interest in the outcome. A flash of heat ran through him and his heart quickened. Was this for real?

 

“Free State High,” Dean laughed. “Oh my god, Cas. We live like, fifteen minutes away from each other.”

 

Cas set his controller in his lap and rubbed his face. He could see Dean. He could hear Dean’s non-microphoned voice. He could _meet_ Dean. He could reach out and touch Dean.

 

“Meet me tomorrow?” Castiel murmured timidly. For all the big talk and roasting, it was all done hiding behind a screen. In real life, making the first move was uncomfortable.

 

“Hell yeah,” came the enthusiastic reply.

 

Never let it die that two people can come together through the wonders of the internet. Though it’s seen its share of dick pics, block and report, profile-pictureless creepers, and spam accounts, it’s also seen good in the world. Exhibit A: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. On the grounds of Lawrence High, two regular high school guys (with impeccable video game taste) saw each other for the first time, after a year of competing, teasing, and falling in love.

 

Faces aglow, they approached each other in subtle indicators of their Hogwarts Houses: a scarlet and gold tie on Dean, and a yellow and black scarf on Cas. As they came closer, Dean’s face lit up with a soft blush and Cas beamed with a smile that could make every nightmare flee.

 

Castiel focused in on Dean’s features and holy crap, those were freckles arching across his nose and cheeks. How sure he was that other boys probably gave him crap about them, but not Cas. He wanted to count them, flutter his eyelashes over them, and send him into the sun so they’d stand out even more.

 

Dean immediately noticed Castiel’s deep blue eyes, like the ocean pulling him in. His black hair stood messy in every which direction, like he had just blown in on a thunderstorm. Dean’s fingers curled in his fist as he fought the urge to immediately run them through Cas’ hair.

 

Both of their hearts pounded as they stood barely a foot from each other, the other students long gone from behind the bleachers. Unsure of what the other would think of their real voice, they stood there breathing open-mouthed like a couple of tourists gawking at the art exhibit.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean finally broke the silence.

 

Cas’ eyes widened, the beautiful sound thrilling him. “Hello, Dean.”

 

A shiver ran through Dean’s body at the sound of that hypnotic voice. He wanted to listen to him talk all day. He wanted to look at him all day. And now he could.

 

“Should we,” Cas cleared his throat, “shake hands, or…?”

 

Dean took the final step forward and wrapped one arm around Cas’ waist. His ivy green eyes stared into stormy blues and danced all over his face, taking in every feature he could. Slow enough to stop if Cas showed disinterest, Dean palmed his jaw and guided his face up.

 

“I think we’re way past that, Cas.”

 

Not needing any further explanation, Castiel raised himself to meet Dean’s lips and kissed him with a year’s worth of curiosity and desperation. It felt like an exchange of electricity between the two of them, increasing with every parting of their lips and press of their bodies. Taking Dean’s face in his hands, Cas deepened the kiss and pushed him against the bleacher steps. Surprised but excited by the assertion, Dean melted into the embrace and let Cas have his way exploring his mouth.

 

Once they finally pulled away, mouths sighing and eyelids still slack in the wake of the best kiss either of them ever had, Dean found his hands tangled in Cas’ scarf; Cas discovered that he had been tugging lightly at Dean’s tie. They released each other’s bounds and met eyes again.

 

“Well,” Dean exhaled with a smirk, “fifty points to Hufflepuff.”


End file.
